This Phase I project will investigate the feasibility of utilizing the medium of spoken audio to introduce cancer patients to mind/body (behavioral) approaches to cancer survivorship, including stress management, relaxation techniques, cognitive therapy and group support. Mind/body techniques will be described as complementary to, not alternatives for, medical treatment. Cancer patients will listen and react to a pilot audiotape developed by an experienced public radio production company. The audio presentation will feature health professionals skilled in mind/body interventions as well as cancer survivors who have experienced such interventions. A Phase I evaluation will determine the pilot's comprehensibility and appeal as well as its impact upon listeners' knowledge and attitudes. In Phase II, a series of audio productions, conveying mind/body strategies for cancer, will be developed and tested with different populations. The particular characteristics of the listening experience for patients and others will be investigated. The audio programming will eventually be released for national broadcast on public radio and also be made available to cancer patients via cassette tape, compact disc, internet audio and other media. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Licensing of audio product for national radio broadcast; sale of audio cassettes to oncology clinics, public health agencies, libraries, counseling centers; dissemination and sale through internet audio channels.